Weak Lover
by sAkuRamiNowA
Summary: Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira are the three most sought-after men in CLAMP. But what happens when 3 other girls intrude the fame?


Midoriko Kyogouku was living another ordinary day

**CHAPTER ONE**

Midoriko Kyogouku was living another ordinary day. She went to her locker and grabbed another pile of books to prevent tardiness on the next classes. She grabbed along with her books her most trustable planner, which meant so much to her. As the president of the Resources Department of CLAMP, she had to keep track of time as well as to keep track of events. The clicking of her heels would be heard 10 feet away, signaling another busy day ahead for the other students. Carrying her books to the room 2 hallways away, she walked quite confidently across a wave of gossiping girls, thrilled by the fact that the famous Kaichou of CLAMP had waved a good morning at them earlier.

"He's so bishonen!! I dream of being his girl someday!" One girl squeaked her excitement out as Midoriko passed their group.

Another girl with green hair smirked hoping to send jealousy on to her friends' veins. "He greeted me a good morning today. Addressed solely to me! He even said my name!" She threw her back against the wall, staring through a blank space with dreaming eyes. "There we were, alone in the library…"

The rest of the girls laughed. "Seriously, the library? You two were alone! Obviously he'd address a good morning especially to you because no one else was there to greet a general good morning to!" The laughter continued until the first bell rang as it was already time for classes to start.

Students rushed to their classes, literally running to the doors. Poor Midoriko was having difficulty in seeing with all those books piled up to her face. Everyone ran pass by her and tumbled her down. With everyone's brains occupied, no one bothered to help her stand up.

"Not again…" She stood up and dusted her skirt. "Oh well… As always…" One by one, she picked up the books from the floor and piled them up once more. She was picking up her history book when, suddenly, another hand grabbed it with her. To her surprise, blue azure eyes met her along with ruffled blonde hair.

"Kaichou!" She again toppled over due to the astonishment. "Aren't you supposed to be in the office?" Raising her hand to check the time, she looked at Nokoru. "You better get going. Takamura-san would be furious if he'd find you goofing around."

Nokoru smiled and carried Midoriko's books. "Suoh would surely understand. Being late because of helping a lady is a reason and a duty, of course." He looked at her from behind the books and grinned his usual smile. "Where to, Kyogouku-san?"

All the students in their level knew how she dreaded such confidence. She hated the way boys would act up so willing to help her out when all they could do is stare at her with full adoration. She hated the way boys acted like they knew her so well. She hated the way that boys try to accompany her, even if it meant neglecting their own duties and priorities. But Nokoru is Nokoru; no one can come in between him and his cunning approach to any lady.

Midoriko gritted her teeth and snatched the books back from Nokoru. "Thank you but I could do this myself." She turned around and murmured words about Kaichou being overly assertive, too courageous, too nosy, very immature, very unknowing, very unpredictable, very…

"I really think you need help, miss." Nokoru popped up in front of her faster than her thoughts could even register in her mind. He grabbed the books back and walked straight ahead. Turning his head to the back, he questioned the lady behind him. "Kyogouku-san, where to?"

The yellow haired lady strutted her way down the hall and up to Nokoru's face. Nokoru, sensing that Midoriko wanted him to place the books down, bended to drop the books carefully on the floor. He stood up straight with a blissful smile on his face and a thoughtful wave flowing in his blue eyes. "Neh, Kyogouku-san?"

Midoriko swayed her head and placed her hands on her waist. "You have the nerve, Nokoru-san. I hate boys who act like you. I don't want boys who act like you. I don't need boys who act like you." She picked the pile up again and started walking towards the nearest intersection. "Idiots."

The Kaichou was left speechless for a few moments before he could unfold his fan and flap it back and forth; hiding his smile. "Attitude, attitude…" He stretched his arms and rotated back to the way where he came from. "So early in the morning yet so cranky…"

He headed his way to the Junior High School Students' Council office where he expected Suoh to lament him on being tardy. This scene often ends with Akira intervening with a tray of pastries.

As he opened the large wooden doors of the council, a pen flew past him. Standing 10 meters away from him was Takamura Suoh, the Council Secretary. "Kaichou!! Can you be anymore late?! You even dared to show up! You backlogged 3 weeks of paperwork and you don't even seem to give a damn about it!"

Nokoru opened his fan and laughed stiffly. "N-Nah Suoh! Of course!!"

The past few hours went by quietly inside the council office. Ijyuin Akira was busy calculating the school's recent funds while Takamura Suoh started filing and organizing the papers on the Kaichou's DONE side.

Nokoru stretched his arms at a vast wingspan and yawned for the 27th time, or so Suoh counted. He thumped his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his hand for a while.

"Kaichou, may I just ask you… Are you occupied with something lately? Anything that's making you busy?" Suoh looked at Nokoru with a stack of papers nestled in his arms.

Nokoru woke up from his thoughts and chided his empty mindedness off. "What was that?"

Akira swiveled his chair towards the chairman's table. "Hai, Takamura-sempai… Kaichou does seem to be preoccupied."

The golden haired boy pointed a finger to himself. "Are we talking about me?"

"If by _we _you mean me, Akira, and you… No… Only Akira and I were talking about that." Suoh continued before dropping another stack of papers inside a cardboard box.

"I-I'm not preoccupied! No!"

"Kaichou, within the 7 years that I have known you, I know WHEN I see a preoccupied Nokoru Imonoyama and WHEN I see a bored Nokoru Imonoyama." Takamura Suoh blurted out very knowingly.

"But I'm not! Really Suoh, I–"

The blue-haired boy's fierce yellow eyes turned to meet with frozen blue pools. "Cough it out, Nokoru."

Nokoru sighed in defeat. "There's this girl… She's been in my mind for quite sometime now…"

"Girl? Another mystery, Kaichou?" The naïve treasurer asked.

The Kaichou sat up straight and stretched his arms. "Yes, Akira. But I'm afraid that I have to solve this one alone." He slouched back to his former position.

Akira pleaded and clasped his hands together. "Oh Kaichou! PLEASE??"

"I really don't think that the CLAMP School Detectives are appropriate for this _mystery_." Nokoru sighed.

The ninja smiled when he heard this, accepting the bizarre idea that registered in his brain. It might be stupid, but it was worth the time to say it out loud. "Ijyuin, don't bother Kaichou. He's right. The mystery is for him to solve. We aren't needed for this one."

The disappointed treasurer huddled up to Suoh, his head enlarging in an animated kind of way. "How can you say that, Takamura-senpai!? The CLAMP School Detectives always solves mysteries together! Never alone!"

"I'm sure you understand, Ijyuin, that when it comes to one's mystery in love, one must venture alone." Suoh smirked at Nokoru, giving Nokoru the chills.

"Ah?! KAICHOU!? IN LOVE!?"

That afternoon, Nokoru thought it would be best if he took a walk around the campus park. The park had this strange effect on the people present in there. There's a different warmth, different atmosphere, different feeling.

He brought a pink cotton candy and tore a small part of it for him to eat. He wasn't really a sweet-tooth but then again, he has nothing else to do.

The golden-haired boy sat on a bench near the fountain. He kept on thinking about _the girl_. He never really wanted to be engaged into a love affair. He just wanted to end _the feeling_ of thinking about someone you think you might need. But one thing's for sure, he knows he's incomplete.

On the other side of the fountain was a blonde haired girl, organizing her planner beside her cup of coffee. She scribbled her pen continuously on her the piece of parchment before inserting it inside her planner.

"_7 Signs That a Guy Likes You_"

It was her next article. She was part of the school's journalism magazine. (it's a magazine where authors can write about anything RANDOM and no one has the right to say something negative) Besides that, she's also a singer and a model. Well, there's not much flaw in this girl except that her family's not that known and that she throws tantrums at annoying guys… but her tantrums are more likely to be reasonable.

_**1). Take notice of how many times he looks at you**_

_Do you catch his eye every time you glance at him? If he is looking at you frequently and flashes his pearly whites when you look at him, there is definitely some interest on his part. A quick turn of his head when you've caught him looking at you is also a good sign._

_**2). Check for signs of nervousness**_

_Nervous laughter, sweaty palms, fidgeting, looking away quickly when you notice if he is watching you are all good signs of an attraction towards you and that he is nervous about making an impression on someone he fancies. Also notice if you call his name, does his head snap around right away or does it turn gradually?_

_**3). Note his body language**_

_Does his upper torso seem to be pointed towards you when you're around? Are his feet pointed toward you? Does he ever mimic your movement? Ever fidget? These are all signs that a boy gives off subconsciously that are signs of interest-and he doesn't even realize that he's doing it! That's the fun part. But do look out for those kinds of signs and anything else that's non verbal._

_**4). He seems to find reasons to be with or near you**_

_Does he find ways to be closer to your body, near you, sit close or on the same side of the room as you? Does he want your opinion? Cares what you have to say? Does he seem to be around you often, when he can? Does his face lighten up or seem to go from stress to unstressed when you walk in or say hello? Beware, these are all the good signs that a guy probably likes you so much._

_**5). Think back on conversations you have had with him**_

_Does he remember the little things that you said? Guys remember little insignificant pieces of conversations when they like you. They are letting you know that they are interested in everything about you. This is a good sign of his desire to have a relationship with you._

_**6). Pay attention to his friends**_

_If they know he's interested in you, they might tease him subtly when you're around, hint to you that he likes you, or even try to find out if you like him. Study their reactions to your presence - do they smile? Do they turn to him? Do they smirk in a way that suggests they know something that you don't? If so, then there's a good chance that they know that he really does like you._

_**7). Check with your friends**_

_Guys often take a greater interest in a girl's friends as a way to get closer to her. Find out if he is asking about you when you are not around. Sometimes guys are too shy to express their interest in you, so they will go about it in a roundabout way._

_Finally, to make sure whether he likes you or not then you can go ahead and ask him. Do you fear rejection? Well, he can say no to you, that is for sure, but think a little. You will save a lot of time and you will not daydream without any guarantees that something will ever happen between you two._

_To keep away from any embarrassing situations, try to ask the right questions. If he says he does not like you, you may say the same thing and treat everything as a joke. Or, if you ask him if he likes you as a friend, then you can also strengthen this supposition by saying that you also care for him as a friend. See? You get out of it elegantly and smoothly. But if he likes you and not as his friend, then you are on the right path._

_Once you know fairly sure that he does not likes you, it is time to take action. Put together a step-by-step plan for getting him to fall for you. But, how to make him feel attracted to me?_

_Well, there's a way around to make him fall for you. The way around is to start doing the things that always work to create INTENSE ATTRACTION inside a man. You need to know what it is that makes a man feel this kind of attraction for you. You need to learn the specifics tips for how to create that kind of attraction inside a man, whether you're just meeting him, or you've been together for months or years._

_When you do the things that are sure to make a man feel that gut level attraction that goes deeper than just his physical attraction and desires, then he'll do and try anything to be close to you. Is it amazing? Yes, of course. What you have to do is to learn. It's a skill and it is not a magic, and I honestly believe that any woman can learn it if she wants. Good luck!_

She sighed and drank from her cup of coffee. She gulped continuously and noticed a strange feeling that was present opposite from position. Placing the cup beside her, she looked at the other side of the fountain, but nothing (or no one) was there. So she continued sipping her coffee until…

"Ohayo, Kyogouku-sama."

"_PFFFFTTT!!_" She abruptly (AND accidentally) spit the coffee out of her mouth.

"K-Kaichou!" Midoriko stood up and bowed low to Nokoru, "Gomenasai! Earlier, I just…"

Nokoru swayed his hand. "Iie. It's all good. My fault really."

_Nokoru, this is your only chance…_

He felt cold all of a sudden then he gulped heavily. "Ky… Kyogouku-sama…"

"Hai, Kaichou?"

"W-Will you…?"

"Hmmm…?"

"A-Are you…?"

"Yes…?"

"Free for lunch tomorrow maybe?"

Midoriko stood there frozen. "M-Me? Y-You? L-Lunch?!"

She cuddled her planner and grabbed her coffee as fast as she could and left. Nokoru tried to follow her but it was impossible. Later on, he heard a crackle beneath his shoe. He picked up the piece of parchment and then read it.

"7 Signs That a Guy Likes You…"

Oh DO please be kind!!

It's my first time to write a fanfic!

Well… it's my first time HERE…

So please… forgive me!

Review please!!

(x.X) ONEGAIIIIIIII!!

xoxo

sAkuRamiNowA :3


End file.
